Imperfectly Perfect
by PitchPerfect AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Jeca Story! A couple years into the future after Barden, Beca and Jesse are having a perfectly wonderful life. Their together and that's all that mattered to them. When Beca goes away for a few days, Jesse makes some mistakes. Will he manage to fix it all and get Beca back! (Sorry if the summary sucks, its better in the story. And I m super new!) Chapter 9 Now up!
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

**Disclaimers: I own nothing! Well except the plot and some OC`s Everything else belongs to the wonder Kay Cannon! **

"Jesse how could you?!" I yelled at him. "I've been gone for what, a week and you decide to hook up with some bitch from the club?!" "Look Beca I was drunk I couldn't know better." He said with worries in his eyes. "Yes you could I mean you could've not even went to a club, or not even get drunk!" I yelled. "It's not my fault!" " I Don't wanna hear it Swanson. You know what-" I paused and ran to the bathroom. I threw up all of my dinner and still kept throwing up. "Bec, sweetie?" I heard his voice. He came and started making circles on my back. "I'm fine... Please... Would you just back off?!" I yelled at him. "Fine." He said getting up and going to the living room. I stopped throwing up and closed the door. I took out a pregnancy test from the cupboard and tested myself. I waited five minutes and it felt like and hour! Then I looked the test, positive. I stood there in shock. "Oh shit we're having a baby" I mumbled. I opened the door and walked over to Jesse with the test in my pocket. I sat down next to him on the couch. "Ok, Jess before we start into an argument I want to tell you-" "why do you keep shutting me out." He said cutting me off. "What?" "You push away anybody who cares for you, why is that?" "I don't know." "I thought we've been over this during freshman year but I guess not." "Jesse I really don't know why I keep shutting people out I guess I'm just-" "Well you better figure it out Bec. Because I'm done, done with you and done with this relationship." He said getting up. "Don't you dare run away from me Swanson." "Beca we are done, I can't stand always getting pushed away from you." "Jesse please." I said tearing up. "No. I can't Beca." Please stay with me." I said letting the tears run. "Jesse Swanson, please don't do this I love you." I said pleading. "I know I love you too but you keep pushing me away I thought we have taken down all of your walls." "You know what, that's it I'm leaving." "Beca I'm not saying you have to leave its just-" "no I understand, I'm just too hard for you. I've been to much to handle. You think I'm a total bitch and that I shouldn't even be here with you." "Beca no, I still-" "Just shut it and here." I threw the pregnancy test. "It's yours and I don't want anything to do with it after its born." "Beca I-" "nope I'll just pack my things and go." I ran upstairs wiping my eyes and grabbing my suitcase and packing it up. I ran back downstairs and opened the door. "Goodbye Jesse." "Beca please wait-" I closed the door on him and climbed into my car. I sat in my car, crying my eyes out. I took out my cell phone and called Chloe.

*hello?* "hey Chloe, it's me Beca." I said sniffling. *Oh my god, Hi I'm so happy to hear your voice again!* "yeah I know, umm I was wondering if I could stay the night at your place." *Yeah sure, but why I thought you lived with Jesse.* "Yeah but me and Jesse had a fight." I started to cry again. *oh my god Beca, yeah just come over. It's fine* "Thank you. See you in a bit." *Bye.* I hung up the phone and started the car. I drove off to Chloe's place which isn't far. I pulled up onto her driveway and took my stuff out of my car. I knocked on the door. Chloe opened it and hugged me. "Hi Beca Come inside and tell me all that happened." She said gesturing me to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Explaination

**YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY FIRST 2 REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY I DECIDED TO POST AGAIN!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pitch Perfect, but oh how I wish I did. or anything from it, just the plot. ^.^ **

Chapter 2

I sat on the couch with Chloe and took off my jacket. "Kay Beca, tell me everything." "Ok it all started like this...

*FLASHBACK*

_I went to LA for two weeks to see if I could find any music companies that would be willing to hire me. I found a company that was willing to hire me, but as a coffee waitress first. I was happiest person in the world at that time. Then I thought, I can't. I have to work in Atlanta with Jesse so I quit. I decided to come back a week early so I can see my Jesse faster. When I arrived in front of my house. I saw Jesse in the kitchen with this girl, and I could tell that they were both drunk. Then Jesse kissed her and I just broke there right on the spot. I saw him taking her to our room and they kept the light off, but I could hear moaning. I curled up into a ball and slept on the back porch. The next morning I saw that bitch leave and I saw Jesse throwing up in the bathroom. I went inside and unlocked the door. He came rushing to me and hugged me. I was thinking how could he be so happy, when he slept with another girl. I decided to leave it alone and talk about after dinner. During the day, I could tell he was thinking about her. I thought I was going to lose him. For good this time and I did. When dinner came around I started to throw up. I didn't know why, this never happened when I was in LA. Then I think of the day before I left, we made sweet love that night. I was thinking it couldn't be, me and Jesse weren't even married yet. I tried to contain my dinner. When I asked him. "Jesse who was she?" I asked calmly. "Who?" "Don't play dumb, Swanson. I saw you with her last night. Then you had sex with her." "Beca what are you talking about." "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you probably went to a club and got drunk and then you met her and you took her home and had sex with her." That's when we started the extreme fight happened. I went to throw up half way and he came to comfort me. I told him to back off and he did. That's when I found out I was pregnant. I took the test. He kept yelling at me of why I was shutting him out. I couldn't stand it and fought back. I threw the test at him and said I wanted nothing to do with the baby after its born. Then I walked out, forever._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I started to cry as I explained everything. "Oh Beca. Don't worry I'll call The Bella's and tomorrow we can all just go shopping, after all my weddings in 5 days." Chloe said. "Kay. I just really miss him, but he probably hates me." "Don't worry he's a guy, he will come crawling back." "No he won't, I left him for good and I could tell he was calling me a bitch." "Oh Beca, he loves you remember when he sang to you from his car." "Yeah, that was love at first sight." I said smiling. "See, well you better get some rest. You had a long day today." "Yeah, night Chloe." I said laying down on the throw pillows. She smiles and goes upstairs to her bedroom. I was about to fall asleep when Jesse calls my cell phone. "What the hell do you want Jesse?" *I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. Sleeping with her, and yelling at you.* "you think I'm just going to come home because you just said sorry." *yes I know, it's not enough, but please Bec, please come home.* "No, you think I'm that easy. I'm happy without you. Like the what the sockappelas would say, F you please don't stay in touch. Just don't call me again Swanson." *Beca please just listen.* "Fine what before I hang up." *what I did was stupid and I should've known better. 'Jesse when are you coming back to bed?' Shut up Angela.* "Oh my god, is that bitch there." *yes- no.* "I knew it, it was too good to be true. You're such a Perv. When I'm not there you're hooking up with every girl you see. Did she come in her own or did you invite her. Honest answer Swanson." *Invite.* "I knew it, you say you love me, but you really don't. You love this girl." *'who is this.'* I heard her say. "Um I'm Beca, Jesse's ex." I said. *'well stay away you bitch me and Jesse are perfectly happy an you just don't want to give up. We are going to get married and have children and your going to like it or not.'* she said in a snobby voice. "Well guess what, me and jesse already have a child, and guess who's carrying it, me you mother fucking Bitch. Put Jesse on the line and go away." *Becs-* "great you haven't even told you new girlfriend that you already have a child. Well you know why I'm thinking right now." *What?* "she's not the bitch any more she didn't know," *oh thank god cause-* "Your the bitch!" *what?* "yup your such a bitch and a Perv a douch bag and all of the above I hate you Jesse!" I screamed and hung up. I put down my phone and started crying. Chloe came rushing down to comfort me. "Shhh Beca is ok, it's ok." She said. "No it isn't he gave up on me and he started going out with that girl." "Well he's a douch cause your the most aca awesome girl I've ever met." She said hugging me. "I don't think I can sleep tonight." "Ok I'll just turn in the TV and you can watch for a while." "Thanks Chloe."


	3. Chapter 3 The Next Day

**I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for reviewing/Favouriting/and following!**

**Anyways onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still :(**

Chapter 3 the next day

Chloe left for work this morning, and I decided to just wear a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I was eating a bag of a chips and watching a movie when I heard the doorbell. I got up and wiped my face to answer the door. I opened the door and it was Jesse. "What do you want?" I asked. "I just really wanted to say I'm sorry. Really I should've not went to the club, should've never hooked up with her and never had yelled at you." He said. "Seriously?" "Seriously. I love you." "No. You don't get it!" I said with anger and hate in my voice. "What?" "You don't 'love' me you don't even care. Everyday when I was gone , I was thinking. I can't wait to see my Jesse again, but all that time you weren't even thinking about me." I said tearing up. "Beca, I was always thinking of you." "No you weren't! I loved you so much and you decide to hurt me?" "Beca please don't-" "No, I knew it." "Knew what?" "Knew that I shouldn't have let you in. I tried so hard to push you out. Then I fell in love with you. I couldn't stand it Jess. Then I asked you if we could move in together and you said yes. Then I go away for a week and you were hooking up with a girl when I was gone! What did you think Jess? I wasn't going to find out and I wouldn't get mad." "Beca I wasn't thinking." "See you weren't thinking, just like how you weren't thinking when you went to the club or how you weren't thinking when we had sex without protection or you weren't thinking that I would get pregnant?!" I yelled letting the tears fall. "Beca please just let me make it up to you." "No, your way to late Swanson. I loved you and you decide to push me off to the curb like a piece of shit?!" "No I never said that you were-" "you know I'm broken Jesse. You know that it's hard for me to let people in but I made an exception for you and only you, but instead you broke me even more. I knew I should've not let you in my life at all." I said slamming the door in his face. I sank to the floor crying. Why did I do this, why is my life so screwed up? Get a grip Beca, he doesn't love you anymore, he loves that bitch. I got up and went back to the tv and kept watching my movie. *I love you. I love you too* the couple on the tv said. "He's lying! He doesn't love you, Jessica! He's going to leave you! He hates you!"

**(A/N I just made up the movie Beca's watching.)**

I threw the throw pillows at the tv and cried harder. "Nobody cares about me anymore! They would be better to have me dead! I hate my life!" I screamed. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the smallest kitchen knife and cut my wrists. I sobbed hard letting all the pain get out of my system. I finally stop cutting myself and looked at my wrists. They were all bloody and had really deep cuts. I washed it all off with the water from the kitchen sink. I sunk down to the floor and knocked my head on something and passed out.

**Hey! So how did you like that? Make sure you review! oh, and if this chapter offended you in any way, i'm really sorry! Beca need a 'Love is Louder' session. Cue BRITTANY! XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Explaining to the Bellas

**Hey Guys! This chapters going to be on the short side today, but hope you enjoy! remember to R&R!**

Chapter 4 explaining to the Bella's

Chloe's POV

I was walking to the front door with all the Bellas and unlocked the house. I walked into the kitchen to grab everyone some drinks and I see Beca on the floor with a knife in her hand and passed out. "HOLY CRAP! BELLA'S GET IN HERE NOW!" I said going to her side. I saw that there were really deep cuts in her wrists. Shit, I knew I should've not let her be at home alone at this emotional cycle. "What is it Chlo- HOLLY CRAP BECA!" Aubrey yelled. "Oh no what happened, Shaw Shank?" Fat Amy asked. "She can't hear you she's unconscious." I said. "I'll get Jesse on the phone." Lily said. "No! Her and Jesse broke up yesterday." "Oh my god." Everybody murmured. "Beca? Beca?! Please wake up Beca!"

Beca's POV

I wake up to someone screaming my name. I flutter my eyes open and my vision is blurry. "Oh my god she's waking up." I heard I think Aubrey said. "Hmm? What's going on?" I said "Don't ask us, we came home and you were lying on the kitchen floor." Stacie said. I sat up putting a hand on my head. I looked at my wrist and they all were cut, then everything flashes back. The conversation, the cutting, the movie. "Okay, before we go shopping. You must tell us everything that happened." Cynthia-rose said. We sat down at Chloe's dining table and I told them EVERYTHING. From going to LA, to fighting with Jesse and getting pregnant. "Then today when he came to talk to me, I officially broke it off and I thought my life was over and I went to go cut myself." I said to everybody. "Oh Beca you must feel horrible." I heard Aubrey say. I put my head down on the table. This is the worst day of my life.


	5. Chapter 5 a day without her & shopping

**Hey guys! I'm here with a new chapter! Oh and my updating days are going to try to be after school and as much on weekends. anyways, onward!**

Chapter 5 a day without her and bridesmaid shopping

Jesses POV

"Jesse, Lunch." I heard Angela say from the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen doorway and sat at the dining table. She handed me a sandwich and sat down in front of me. She looked into my eyes and said, "Jesse is something wrong?" "No, nothing." I lied. Something is wrong and it's this scene in my life. Usually, it would be Beca sitting across from me, and making me lunch. "Okay. I'm going to go to the mall for the afternoon." "Ok." "I love you." She said kissing me on my lips. "Yeah." She walked out of the door and I heard a car start. I put my head down on the table and sighed, I wish that was Beca not Angela. I started to sort out the facts in my head, I hurt Beca. Now I'm the worst person on the earth for her. I like Angela, sorta. Everyday I feel like we're falling appart. Angela feels different about me. She hates Beca. I want Beca back, so badly. I got up and got the mail. I saw a blue envelope and opened it. I read it carefully.

Jesse William Swanson

You are officially invited to the

Wedding of

Chloe Simone Beale

Daniel Jacob Cook

Date: June 10 2016

Time: reception: 10-12 Dinner: 6-12

SAVE THE DATE!

I flipped over the invitation and saw a note.

PS. Jesse please on this night, try to make Beca happy again. Us Bella's have been really worried about her. And also all the Bella's will be my bridesmaids, and all Trebles will be best mans for Daniel since he was also in the trebles.

-Chloe

I thought about it, this is my chance to make Beca happy again, but how am I suppose to break up with Angela. I know, I'll do it at the wedding.

Beca's POV

I went to the mall with most of the Bella's, Chloe, Aubrey, Fat Amy, and me. The rest of the Bella's went home. "I Cant believe my weddings in 4 days!" Chloe shouted. I was looking at the blue dresses, the color that Chloe just adores and a I found a nice short one not to frilly too.

"Hey Chloe how bout this one." I said holding up the dress. "Oh my god, thats beautiful. Go try it on!" She said. I walked to the changing room, and walked into a stall. I stripped off my clothes and put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, wow I don't look like myself. I know Jesse would like seeing me like this. I started to cry silently. I miss him so badly, but he did break my heart. There was a knock on the door. "Beca? Becs you in there?" I heard chloe say. "Come on becs, open up." I got up and unlocked the door. I was almost sobbing now. "Oh Beca, its ok. Its ok, Jesse will be back for you." "Its not that, well kinda, but its these stupid hormones. And these hormones remind me that I'm pregnant, and pregnancy reminds me of Jesse." I was sobbing now. "Becs its ok, its ok. Tonight you will go back to your house that you and Jesse share, and make up." "Ok I'll try, but what if 'shes' there?" "Dont worry if she is then I'll be your backup and kick her out and keep her out." "Thanks Chlo, your awesome." "I know I am." She said hugging me.


	6. Chapter 6 Going Back

Chapter 6 going back

Chloe and I walked to my front door. I took out my keys and started to unlock the door. I opened the door and walked in. "Who's there?" Angela said walking out of the kitchen. She saw me and Chloe at the door. "Who are you?" She asked. "Well this is Chloe," "Hi." She waves slightly. "Nice, I'm Angela. And?" "Im Beca." I said lightly. "Angela who's at the- Beca?" I saw Jesse coming. "Um, Angela I just love your hair maybe you can show me how to do it outside?" Chloe asked. "Yeah sure, be right back Jesse." She said pecking Jesse on the cheek. I gaged as she walked out with Chloe. I closed the door and locked it. "So um-" I started. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Beca Im so glad you're back." "Thanks, but I need to tell you something." I said pulling away. "What?" "I will have something to do with our baby," "Thank god. I knew it was inevitable." "But, you will have to leave Angela for me to be with you." "Done, but how do I do that?" "I would usually like you to be rude and dump her like trash, but i know you're to nice to do that." I said snuggling into his chest. "Awe I like this Beca." "I do to." I said. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, and I promise I will never ever-" he cut me off and started singing Taylor swift. "You will Never Ever ever," I stared at him with a funny look. "Really? Do you want me to leave you again?" "What will you never ever do?" "I'll never ever EVER push you out again." I said kissing him. He kissed back. Soon, air was necessary and we pulled away. "Um, yeah so I'll text you and stuff, just tell me when you leave her." I said unlocking the door. "Yeah, night Becky." He kissed my temple and walked back into the kitchen. "Dork." I murmured. "I heard that!" He yelled. I opened the door and walked outside. I walked towards Chloe. "Sup Chloe." I starred at Angela. "Umm I'm just gonna go inside. Bye Chloe." She looked at me. "Beca." And walked away. We went into Chloe car. "So how'd it go!" She said basically screaming at me. "It was okay, he said he's going to leave Angela for me." "Awe how sweet." She started the engine and we left.

**So what did you think? Remember to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 the wedding

**Hey guys! new chapter woo! remember to R&R!**

Chapter 7 the wedding

"Oh my god, I can't believe Im getting married today." Chloe yelled with excitement. She was wearing a white dress with a long ruffled train.

I bought the blue one, I knew a certain someone would like it. "Oh Beca," Chloe said from the other side of the room. "Sup?" "You will be walking down the aisle with Jesse, instead of Unicycle." "Then who will walk with Unicycle?" "Aubrey." "Okay." I grabbed my cell phone and walked out so Chloe could get ready. I walked around to try to find Jesse. I found him with the other trebles. "Hey Jesse." I said kissing him on his cheek. "Beep beep beep beeep! Woah my hottie sensor just went off." Bumper said. "Hey! What about me!" Fat Amy yelled. "Eeh Beca's hotter." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Keep talking and you won't get anything, babe." Fat amy said to Bumper. "Hey, I agree with Amy. Shes mine." Jesse said putting his arm around my waist. "Awe I love you." I said kissing him. He kisses me harder and I start to moan, to bug our friends. Stacie comes up to Donald and hugs him. "Whats going on here?" She asked Donald. "Well, basically we're watching a Beca and Jesse porno." "Sexy." She said. I pulled at Jesse's tie and took it off. I flung it at Unicycle, "well at least its Jesse's tie and not Beca's bra or Jesse's boxers." He said. Aubrey comes up and stands beside Unicycle. "Uni, babe." She looks at him. "Yes?" "Stop being a perv." I moaned loudly so our friends could hear, but not loud enough for other people to hear. He started to grind against me and I started to whimper. "Guys stop trying to screw at my wedding!" Daniel yelled at us. Me and Jesse pulled away. "We'll continue or session later." Jesse said. "Okay, . Do I also have detention?" "Yup and you going to enjoy it." He said nipping at my neck. "Aw why'd you stop? I was getting so turned on." Stacie said. "Too bad." I laughed. "Wheres my tie?" Jesse asked. It was in Unicycles hair. I grabbed it an put it on Jesse seductively. "Remember at Barden, you guys would always tell me and Jesse to get a room? Ah, good times, good times. Anyways, I'm going to see if Chloe needs help, later guys." I kissed Jesse on the cheek and went to go see Chloe. I opened the door to her room and she was doing her hair. "Here let me help." "A little bird told me that you and Jesse were about to screw in the lobby." She said looking at me. I put her hair in a bun with her bangs in the front and put her flower in. "Yeah sorry about that. We just wanted to piss everybody off, but that backfired." I laughed. "Yeah like totally." She said. "I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom and threw up for the 3rd time today. Its been getting worse and worse. Hopefully, Jesse can dump Angela fast enough so I can move back in. I walked back into the room and sat on the chair. "Beca? You okay?" Chloe asked. "Yeah more puking." "Oh, I hope once I'm married, I hope I'm going to be so happy like you and Jesse." She said hugging me. "Chloe that's nice, but remember me and Jesse aren't married yet, he hasn't even proposed yet." "Why do I have a feeling he is going to soon?" I shrugged. "Maybe." "Ready to go, down the isle?" "Yup." We walked out of the room and waited with the rest of the Bella's. "Ready girls? Hands in." Aubrey said. I cant believe we're doing this again. "On three. One. Two." "Ahhhh" we all sang. The music started to play and we paired up. Each one went with the one that Chloe think that they should date. First was Benji and Lilly, then Bumper and Amy, Aubrey and Unicycle, Stacie and Donald, Cynthia-Rose and Kolio, Jesse and I, then Chloe and her dad. Daniel was standing at the end. They said their vows and their 'I do's'. Then we walked back same but Chloe with Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8 the breakup

Chapter 8 the breakup

Me and Jesse got back to our house and Angela was there. "Jesse, why is Beca here?" She asked standing up. "Um actually, I need to talk to you in the kitchen." He said. I sat near the kitchen, not to eavesdrop, but sorta. I heard yelling, crying, but one part really hurt me. "Why are you leaving me Jesse?" She yelled. "I never really liked you. On that day when we met, I was drunk and I thought you were her." "Why do you like that Bitch!? Shes too 'alternative'. She doesn't deserve you. She is all emo and gloomy and pushes you out, unlike me who wont do all of those things. Jesse leave her, she was never that good anyways." I heard her say. I started to cry silently, hoping Jesse will fight back. I heard a smacking sound. "You! Are... HORRIBLE! You think shes a bitch but you barely know her. Shes one of the most amazing girls of my life. Without her, I probably would've ended up alone and maybe be the first guy with like a thousand cats. She means the world to me. When i first saw her I immediately fell in love with her. Even if she sometimes pushes me out, I would and always will love her." I hear him say. I smile and wiped away my tears. I love him. Angela walked out, her hand on her cheek. "Going somewhere?" I asked like nothing happened. "Hope your happy with your fucking life." She said storming out the door. I walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter beside Jesse. "So, is all that true?" "What?" "That it was love at first sight, and if i haven't met you, you'd be the first guy with a thousand cats?" I asked him. "You little snitch. Im going to get you back for this." He carried me upstairs and placed me on the bed. "Now, Ms. Mitchell you have detention to serve." He said. "Okay." He jumped on top of me and kissed me hard. (Umm, we probably know where this is going so. Yeah. Sorry) ****

I woke up beside Jesse, mostly naked. I looked over at the clock and it read 5:30. Shit, dinner starts at 6, I shook Jesse awake and told him to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9 Dinner

**Sorry I took so long to update! I had so much homework! Remember to R&R!**

Chapter 9 Dinner

I walked to Jesse's car when a throbbing pain shot through my stomach. I crouched over holding my stomach. I was yelping in pain. "Jesse! Please help. Ow!" I yelled. He scurried to my side and helped me up. "Becs, you still okay to go to the dinner?" He asked opening the door. "Yeah. Im fine. I just think it just kicked me." I said pointing at my stomach. "Ah Becs, we are going to be so happy with our kid." "How do we know its not twins, we haven't even went for an ultrasound yet." I said as we both got into the car. "Lets go tomorrow." "Okay. I love you." "Love you too." "You know, wouldn't it be awkward for our little one to not have two married parents, but more like two dating parents." I pointed out. "Yeah." We arrived at the dining hall and I went to find Chloe. She was with Daniel, beside the cake. I walked up to them. "Hey guys." "Sup Beca." Daniel said. "Nothing." I said smiling. "Hmm you look happy, too happy. What's seriously up Bec." Chloe asked. "Lets just say, I just got treble boned." "What the hell does treble boned mean?" Daniel asked. Chloe whispered in his ear. "Gross, ew Beca, why did you tell us that?" He asked. "Your the one who asked first." I said walking away. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text from Jesse. *where r u Becky?* I texted back. *coming to find u, meet me by the bride and grooms special table.* *Ok* I put away my phone and walked to the table. I sat down and waited for Jesse. I was beginning to wonder when, someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" Someone asked. I knew it was Jesse. "Hmm, Ryan Gosling?" "Hah, you wish. Take another guess." "Um Jake Gyllenhaal?" "Nope one more guess." "Is it the incredible, sexy, strong, good-in-bed, Jesse?" I said his hands off my eyes. "Yay you got it right." "Yes! What's my prize?" I asked. "What do you mean prize." "I guess correctly, I'm looking for something in return. Now make it rain." I said rubbing my fingers together like I wanted money. "I'm not gonna even create a drizzle, I'm going to postpone the forecast, its going to be all sun and no clouds until later tonight." He said smirking at me. "Ok, Mr. Swanson of the channel 3 network news." I said joking. Chloe and Daniel went to sit in the middle of the table. Their family members each gave a speech, until it was my turn. I got up to the podium and thought about my speech, then I started. "Um, I'm really happy for Chloe. She's found the perfect man for her life and she deserves every second." I stopped and sniffled. "Chloe, over the years you've become one of my best friends. Hey, to all the aca people out there tonight, who would've known that Chloe would get treble boned first." I started to giggle. Everyone laughed with me, even Chloe. "Chloe you have helped me with my life in so many ways, especially if I get into some serious fights with a certain someone." I said looking down at Jesse. He lifted up his hands as a surrender, while all the Bella's pointed to him. "I remember the first time, you AND Daniel ambushed me in the shower. You just came bursting in saying you can sing! And telling me something of prince's butt fitting in your one hand." I paused looking for my words. "Okay, hands up if Chloe ever ambushed you on something?" I raised my hand up and I saw almost half the guest put their hands up. "Ok so all I want to really say is, you're an aca amazing girl Chloe, and you're an aca amazing boy Daniel for picking this ray of sunshine. Chloe, without you I would've probably never had joined the Bella's, never had met any of you, never had met Jesse, and most importantly I would've moved to LA by now and be miserable," I started to cry a little. "So right now, I'm thanking you for ambushing me in the shower, even though it was really uncomfortable. And becoming my friend" I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Congrats Chloe." I sat back down. The appetizers came and we all ate. It was a fresh cut tomato with a slice of feta cheese on the side. It was delicious, I didn't finish it though. "You going to finish it?" Jesse said. "No, you want?" "No thanks." The night almost went by fast. For our real dinner we had steak with mashed potatoes. After dinner Chloe and Daniel shared their first dance as a married couple. We all went to join them. Me and Jesse were slow dancing to Just the way you are by Bruno Mars.

He started singing to me. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile, 'Cause girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are." "You're so cheesy." "But you love me." He said leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back, smiling. We broke apart and he pulled me closer. "Promise me we'll never fight again?" I asked. "Swear to god." He said kissing me again.


	10. Chapter 10 karaoke time

Chapter 10 Karaoke Time

"Okay everybody listen up, we are going to have some fun and do some singing woo!" The DJ said grabbing two microphones. "First category is Duets. Who wants first?" He asked. "We all think these two should go first." Chloe said pointing at us. "Oh no we cant, right Jesse?" "Yeah." He said. "Who wants to here Beca and Jesse sing?!" Yelled Daniel. The entire room went into cheers. "Come on Becs, it could be fun?" Jesse said looking at me. "Fine!" I said. We walked up and grabbed the two microphones. "Yeah! You go Flatbutt!" Fat Amy yelled. "Ok first song is... You're the one I want." He said. Ooos and ahhhs came from the crowd. "Perfect song for these two!" Aubrey yelled. The DJ started the music and We started. **(B=Beca J=Jesse Both=Both)**

"J: I got chills.

They're multiplyin'.

And I'm losin' control.

'Cause the power

you're supplyin',

it's electrifyin'!

B: You better shape up,

'cause I need a man

and my heart is set on you.

You better shape up;

you better understand

to my heart I must be true.

J: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

Both: You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo

The one I need.

Oh, yes indeed.

B: If you're filled

with affection

you're too shy to convey,

meditate in my direction.

Feel your way.

J: I better shape up,

'cause you need a man

B: i need a man

who can keep me satisfied.

J: I better shape up

if I'm gonna prove

B: you better prove

that my faith is justified.

J:Are you sure?

Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.

You're the one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.

The one that I want.

(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.

The one that I want

(you are the one i want),o, o, oo

The one I need. Oh, yes indeed. You are the one that I want." We sang in harmony. We put down the microphones and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed back. The entire crowd cheered. We pulled away, and i blushed. I turned back to Jesse and kissed him again. "Sorry to disrupt you guys on the make out sesh, but we need to move on to the next category." The DJ said. We left the stage and sat back down. He pulled me back into his embrace and kissed me. "I love you." He said in between kisses. "Me too." I said back. The next category was rap and Donald rapped out thrift shop with Chloe, since she has nodes. They were amazing, when they finished everybody roared with excitement. The night went by quickly, until it was time for the last karaoke song. The category was freshman/Senior finales. Chloe grabbed all the Bella's and we all sang out Price tag/don't you/Give me everything. It was amazing to perform the song again. We all had a blast. We all started to leave when Chloe and Daniel came and gave us something. "Just a little something to say thanks." They handed us a box and inside was a heart that was a keychain. On one side it said, 'Don't forget M' And the other half said, 'you about E.' Jesse put them together and they said 'Don't you forget about me.' "Seems like I'm not the only cheesy one here." He said giving me one half. "Yup." I kissed him and we went back home.


End file.
